fullmetalalchemistfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
ScareCrowe
scarecrowe is a homonoculus whith amnesia, who wanderes arround searching for himself. appearance He has orange hair and light blue eyes. He wears a tan leather jacket and a white blouse-like t-shirt underneath, aswell as blue jeans and brown leather shoes. He has a bandage running accross his face and wrapping arround his neck, hideing the stitch marks from past scars. He has a rather effeminate appearance. Personality ScareCrowe is incredibly un-intelegent, often misspronouncing, or useing the wrong words. He tends to be very forgetful, and has a short attention-span. He has amnesia, and is wandering from place to place to find out about his past. He also appears to be emotionles. History Before the Oz Eseraldes Story ARC he was created by an evil alchemist known as Oz "The Wizard" Esmeraldes to be the perfect soldier. He had all emotions removed form him, along with most of his intelegence. Somewhere along the lines he lost his memmory. He woke up one day tied to a post in a cornfeild, and waited for days until crows came and pecked away the ropes holding him. He began wandering the land, from place to palce, eating only some corn that he had kept with him to survive. One day, he passed out in front of a house belonging to a young automail enginere, who finds him outside and takes him in. He wakes up in a guest bed witha wet rag on his forehead, and sees a young girl with white hair and violet eyes sitting beside the bed. She introduces herself as Dawn Lyn, and proceeds to question scarecrowe about his past. He responds to all fo the questions with either "im not sure", "i can't remember" or "I dont know". She then finaly asks him what his name is. He onderes this for a moment before responding that he vaguely remembers being called "Scarecrow". Dawn tells him that that isnt much of a name, and decides to call him Crowe. It is hinted that they carried on a romanitic relationship. Oz Esmeraldes story ARC He is first seen in this story ARC along side Oz, along with Tinman and cowardice. He later appears agein when Al leads a millitary raid on Oz's base. He orders his henchmen to stop the military forces, but they are overpowered and outnumbered, and all eventualy killed. He seems to be sad at the death of his minions, but before he can do anything, he is attacked by Al. ScareCrowe is easyliy defeated, and is taken back to military headquarters for interrogation. He is told that his partners, Tin Man and cowardice, have been slayne. To this he has no response, and seems to not even care. He is then asked the whereabouts of Oz, seeing as Oz was not in his base. To this ScareCrowe is shocked, and seems to have no answer. At that moment, the military headquarters is stormed by Oz's soldiers. ScareCrowe vannishes durring the raid, only to be seen agein when Al is confronting Oz. It is imlyed that Oz sevearly beat scarecrowe to the point of not being able to move anymore. Oz also uses scarecrowe as a human meat sheild to block one of Al's attacks, leaving scarecrowe sevearly wounded. He dies shortly after the fight, after giving Al a letter, and asking him to deliver it to Dawn. Trivia *He is inspired by scarecrow from wizard of Oz. *He is based off of me. *He is an idiot *He was created to be the perfect killing machine, so thus has been detached from pretty much all emotion. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Homunculus